


Love comes home, to you

by SomeGuyFromWattpad



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, Singing, Vampire AU too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/pseuds/SomeGuyFromWattpad
Summary: Stan leaves his house at night to go for a walk. He soon ends up at Stark's Pond, where he hears our favorite stoic boy sing. That's really it.





	Love comes home, to you

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, it's probobly gonna be bad, but whatever.
> 
> Songfic kind of, but also has vampires. Song is Love comes home by Les Friction, and their album Dark Matter. Listen to it when the singing starts for full effect. Bye
> 
> PS I wrote this at 1 AM in the morning.

Ah, South Park. Our beloved town, where everything weird is normal. Almost always. "Sharon, Sharon! Did you hear the news?" Sharon came into the living room, annoyed by her husband."What now Randy?" Really, he always called her over when the news were on, even if it was just boring old crap. She sat down beside him, yawning."It's almost midnight, can't I get some sleep?" Randy scoffed."Sharon, you gotta watch this, it's very important." Reluctantly, she looked over to the TV. Randy reached out for the remote, and increased the volume."Vampires have arrived to South Park. Yes, you heard that right. It's almost Halloween, and now people are reporting people being abducted by vampires! It is said that some people have been bitten, but we have no confirmations yet. We advise everyone to stay inside their houses, and arm themselves." Sharon's eyes widened. "Stan, Shelly! Come on down, we need to talk to you." She called them down. Loud groans could be heard from upstairs. The two siblings walked down, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Stan spoke first. "What is it mom, it's almost midnight." Sharon looked at them, as she thought over how she should explain. "Watch the news, it's important." Stan rolled his eyes, standing behind the couch. He chuckled when he read the headlines. "Vampires in South Park? Mom, that's ridiculus, don't tell me you're buying into this crap." Shelly nodded her head. Sharon sighed, turning off the TV. "Just stay inside for now, we don't want to risk anything happening to you two. Go grab the pistols from the kitchen, and go to bed." Shelly groaned, but moved into the kitchen, followed by Stan. Both grabbed a gun each, and went upstairs. Sharon and Randy grabbed a pistol each, and went up to bed as well.

Whilst everyone else was asleep, Stan layed in bed awake. Vampires, seriously? A lot of crazy shit has happened in South Park, but vampires? No way. He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. He tip-toed down the stairs, grabbed his jacket, and went back upstairs to his bedroom. He opened his window, feeling the cold breeze, and got out. He then started his walk around South Park. He eventually passed school, and decided to head to Stark's Pond. It was always a nice place to relax, especialy at night. Being able to see the stars, the bright moon shining the water. It's a beutiful view. As Stark's Pond came into view, he noticed someone else closer to the pond. The person sat down on the bench, taking out their phone. He had a blue jacket, blue tights, and a...Chullo hat. Only one person ever wears that hat. Craig Tucker. Stan hid himself behind a tree, watching as Craig was looking through his phone. He couldn't quite see what he was doing, but soon enough, he heard a sound from the boy's phone. A song. Craig was humming the sound of the instruments as it played, and then he started to sing.

"I want your love"  
"I want it back"  
"I wanted all that I would give to you"  
His voice, it was no longer had any trace of monotone in it, just a beutiful, angelic deep voice.

"Be still my dear"  
"I know it's true"  
"The rising tide will lift my love to you"  
He saw Craig look up at the sky.

"I'm in the dark"  
"I've lost the moon"  
"But my love, my love, my love comes home to you"

"Forever my love"  
"And ever above"  
"Oh my love, my love, my love comes home to you"  
The sounds were getting intenser, as Craig started to raise his voice.

"Show me the way"  
"And I'll make it new"  
"Oh my love, my love, my love comes home to you"

"I will not wake for living"  
"I'll come to you in dreams"  
"I will be there in silence"  
"You will know what it means"  
"Darling don't wake, don't wake yourself tonight"  
"My love, my love, I am your satellite"  
"Why do we wake ourselves from paradise?"  
"Why do we let it bring our good lives down?"  
Craig started to put his foot up and down in rythym with the music.

"What if we're all just sleeping satellites?"  
"Why do we drift so far from home?"  
"Why do we wake ourselves from paradise?"  
"Where we will never be alone"

"What if we're all just sleeping satellites?"  
"Satellites, satellites, satelittes"  
He got off the bench and stod up as he yelled the final words of the song

"All. My. Love. Comes home, to you"  
And as the song faded away, he said four words that made Stan's heart race. "My love comes home to you, Stan."  
Stan's face flushed, his heart was beating so fast he thought anyone could hear it. His rival since forever, loves him back. He stumbled, hitting a branch. Craig snapped his head in his direction, though the darkness of the trees probobly covered him in darkness.  
Craig charged at him, not human like at all. It was like he teleported. And as soon as he stood infront of Stan, he saw it. Two bite marks on Craig's neck. Craig was a vampire. And he was about to kill Stan. He gripped Stan by his throat, lifting him up. He examined him, closely. Tears started to form in Stan's eyes, "Please", he quietly mouthed. Craig's eyes widdened, finaly realizing who it was. He let go Stan's neck, letting him fall to the ground. He coughed, air finaly coming back to his lungs. He then stood up, and stared at Craig. Craig's face was almost as unreadable and stoic as it was normally, but Stan could clearly see the hint of sadness. Craig turned around, but before he could go away, Stan gripped his arm, and turned him around. "Wha-" His sentance was cut short as Stan kissed him. Craig's eyes widdened, resisting the urge to bite him. He started kissing back, and closed his eyes. Stan eventually pulled back, mouthing the words he wish he had said sooner. "My love comes home to you, too", before he hugged him. Craig wrapped his arms around Stan's waist. "I wish I would've said it sooner, but I love you Craig. I have for a very long time, you being a vampire will not change anything. We can fix this, if we ever need to. But my love will always come home to you, no matter what."

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, love. It always comes in diffrent shapes and sizes. When people ask what true love is, I don't think there is such a thing. Love is concept we have shaped. I don't think there is a true meaning to it, I think that love, is whatever works out best for those who love each other. Only you can define what love is, it can be because of their beuty, because they're funny, maybe they're weird, maybe there's not really a reason at all. You just love that person/those people. Love is love. Whether it's between opposite genders, same genders, multiple people (Poly relationship), it doesn't really matter. Not everybody believes in that, and that's fine. They can't make you not love that person. They can't decide who you should date or not. And remember to always love yourself, no matter what. If you think you look ugly, if you think that there's anything negative about your appearence, then it's a lie. You're beautiful, inside and outside. Don't let anyone, not even yourself, make you think you're ever ugly. Even if you're a blood sucking vampire, you're beautiful.


End file.
